


nobody needs to know (shh)

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Chanyeol knows it's risky, but when the boss's son appeared in his room spreading his legs for him, what was he going to do? Say no?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	nobody needs to know (shh)

It has been almost seven months since Chanyeol was hired to be the personal guard of the only son of one of the biggest CEOs in Seoul, the idea of being surrounded by luxury excited him until he actually met the guy he had to take care of.

Oh Sehun was an interesting young man, despite being born with everything in a silver plate he had taken a few courses and now he has some degree in interior design and he also took dance classes. He is also a very handsome guy, Chanyeol almost trips over when he first saw him but could you blame him? The guy was almost tall as he was with pale skin and a pair of long legs but the reality was that his face took the big prize; those thick eyebrows really drew attention, the eyes were small but hold an intense gaze, a perfect nose that makes you want to kiss it, lips- oh boy his lips- plump and pink, ready to be devoured and a perfect jawline.

Chanyeol felt attraction from the very first moment and he knew it was something mutual, Sehun made that pretty clear for him, but even though he wouldn't hesitate to take his body in every possible way he is not ready to risk his job or his life. Because he knows for sure that if Sehun's father finds out he even _thinks_ about his son in not the most innocent of ways he knows things will not be ending good for him.

Five months.

It has been five months since he and the tease had been sharing a cabin in a small town because Sehun's father had made some questionable business that turned out wrong and for reasons he didn't care to explain, Sehun needed to be as far away as possible so he had sent them to this 'special place'. Which he didn't complained, it was his job after all _but_ Sehun has not being making things easy for him

“Good morning roomie!” the voice speaks bringing him out of his thoughts, he stands up quickly.

“Sir- I was going to wake you up in a few-”

rolls eyes “Oh please, I think we are past the part of formality. Besides, you are older than me, remember?” the tallest doesn’t reply “Please just call me Sehun”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate sir and your father-”

“My father is not here , it's just the two of us" gets closer, taking the green tie on his hands and playing with it "Don't you wanna do something _fun with me_ today?"

"Can't do. I have to buy the groceries for next month"

"Oh come on, just send someone else!" pouts "Come on Yeol, _play with me_ "

"Sehun, you know I can't do that. This is my job, I can’t risk it for something so stupid" he says softly pushing the hand away "Your breakfast if ready, I'll be back in two hours or so. Don’t-”

“Don’t go out, don’t let nobody in, call me if something happens. Yeah, I know” the youngest says seating on the couch and turning on the tv.

“You know it” Chanyeol says, taking his coat and smiling “Is there anything in particular that you want me to bring you?”

There’s a silence before Sehun lets out a no in almost a whisper, without looking at him.

“All right then, I’ll be back before you notice”

\--

Even though Chanyeol really admired Sehun’s seduction techniques he soon learned that his heart also fell for all the other sides of the boy. He told himself that it was just a stupid crush but when he caught himself looking a little bit too long at the black haired laughing to some cartoons or when he watched him dance or the times they cooked together he just knew it was more than that but no, they could never.

He opens the door, surprised that there’s no loud music or tv, he leaves some bags on the table

“I’m back” he announces but there’s no reply “Sehun?!” he tries but again nothing, he panics for a moment until he hears a laugh coming from the youngest’s room, he smiles and goes there. He didn’t think much about it and opened the door “Hey, I bought you the strawberry popsicles you like so-” the scene in front of him stops him in middle sentence.

Sehun was laying on bed, shirtless, there was sweat on his forehead and heavy breath, a very beautiful sight if it wasn’t for the guy that was on top of him holding his hands above his head. Chanyeol’s stare changed in seconds, the couple looks at him

“Oh you came back early” Sehun says in a innocent tone and with a grin

ignoring the comment he directs his gaze to the the brunette “Get the fuck out of here”

“Oh please, don’t ruin my fun time” the black haired says “You can join too, I don’t mind taking two in a day”

“You. Get out and never come back before I make you leave” he says with a deep voice, the other guy wastes no time on leaving the bed and taking going to the door

looks up “He told me that I could came, I-”

“I don’t care. Take your things and go” gets closer to his ear “And if I ever see you again around here or him I’ll not be so nice, did you understand?” the shorter nodded and disappeared as quick as his legs let him.

“You are so boring Yeol” Sehun says standing up, the tallest gets closer to him

“Why did you do that? You know that nobody can know that you are here”

rolls eyes “Please, he wasn’t going to say anything”

“I don’t care. You know the rules”

“Well maybe I’m tired of the rules! Maybe I’m tired of having to stay here for who knows what stupid thing my father did now! Maybe I’m tired of feeling lonely here cause the only person that can be with me only pushes me away!”

“Sehun-” grabs him by the arm

he tries to slip away but the other is stronger “No! Just- please, don’t-” sighs “I’m sorry okay? I didn’t even wanted to be with him”

“Then why-”

“You know why” there’s a sudden silence when their eyes meet and Chanyeol didn’t think about it, he just brought the boy closer so their bodies were pressed together and crushed his mouth with his.

Sehun felt surprised for a moment but gave in, placing his free hand on the other’s neck and deepening the kiss, there was a short fight for dominance but soon the youngest let Chanyeol’s tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss the duo managed to make his way to be, Sehun laid back on bed while Chanyeol positioned on top of him not letting go his waist he separates and smiles

“God, you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, you drive me insane. You know that?”

he lets out a giggle “You are not so bad yourself”

“Sehun, are you sure-”

“Please, I like you Chanyeol… a lot and I wanna be yours in all possible ways. I don’t care about what my dad says or no one, okay? I just want to be with you” and that’s when it clicked. This is not correct, he can’t do this, he stands up quickly. “Yeol?”

“I’m sorry sir, that was unprofessional of me. I apologize”

he now sits on bed “What?”

“My job is to take care of you and not let anyone to find you and I forgot that for a second, I hope you can forgive me”

“But- No. I want this and I know you want this too. For fuck's sake, a second ago-"

“We can’t do this and you know it. I think I might have been sending you wrong signals. I ask you to forget what happened and let’s just keep our relationship as a professional matter” he says with his whole chest even though his heart didn’t agree. Sehun doesn’t says a thing, he just stares at floor with his mouth open “I’ll prepare something for you to eat” it’s the last thing he says before leaving the room, not waiting for an answer and not actually wanting one.

\--

It has already been three days that Sehun doesn’t speak to him, not even hello or thank you. Nothing and it hurts, it really does but he knows it’s the right thing to do. Isn’t it?

“I’m gonna take a shower” he announces, but there’s no reply from the person sitting at his side “We can watch a horror movie after if you want. I hear they added good ones” but there’s just silence, Sehun has his gaze focused on the tv and doesn’t bother to pay attention to him. 

He sighs.

As the water ran through his body he let his thoughts flow and mayne he had been too rough to him. He _does_ want to be with Sehun but he’s too scared to even think of trying.

There’s a lot of things that can go wrong and he doesn’t want to hurt the boy. 

No, he doesn’t deserve it.

Things this way are for the better, yes.

With being already changed , he looks for the youngest but he’s not on the couch anymore, sighs turning off the tv. Takes a look in the kitchen but Sehun isn’t there either, he probably is in his room he thinks of knocking but he rejects the idea.

After turning all the lights he made his way to his room, he opened the door and he could swear his heart stopped for a moment.

Sehun was on his bed with his legs apart, wearing a pair of white transparent stockings, a cute black velvet choker and white panties. Not even in his deepest fantasies could he imagine such a delightful image, he opens his mouth but the youngest is faster.

“Look… I have been thinking and I know you don’t want me _like that_ and-and that’s fine but I still want to be with you even if it’s just sex. I can live with that” he speaks softly.

Wait. What?

raises an eyebrow “What?”

“The other night when… I told you _that_. You panicked and- and you were right I mistaken your actions thinking you liked me too and I’m sorry about that but I get now that you only feel a sexual attraction and it’s fine! You still can have me like that and we can be friends if you want to”

Chanyeol felt his heart clench, if he isn’t the worst-. Takes a deep breath before getting closer to the youngest and sitting at his side “Sehun, no. I’m the one who’s sorry. I was an idiot to you, I responded badly and pushed you away you… you didn’t deserve that”

“But-”

“I do want to be with you” Sehun’s eyes opened with a sparkle “I-” chuckles nervously “God I can’t believe I’m doing this but I do like you in every way possible. Yeah I like you sexually but also I want to be with you like in not a sexual way? You know all the corny things couples do but-”

“Do you want us to be a couple?”

“Of course I do” he smiles caressing the other’s hair “I have liked you since the first moment I saw you but you don’t just say that to the son of one of the most powerful man on the city” Sehun chuckles “Besides being honest your dad scares me”

"Hey, he’s not thaaat bad”

“Yeah, because you don’t work for him” the other laughs, Chanyeol takes his hand “Look, I’m sorry for being an asshole, I just wanted to protect you. So many things can go wrong and the last thing I want to is to put you in any type of danger”

“Things doesn’t have to go wrong”

“You don’t know that, anything could happen”

“Yeah,but we have each other. I can protect you too, you know?”

“But-”

he squeezes his hand “Hey hey, nobody has to know about this, okay? It will be our little secret or we could run away and live together in another place!”

“Aren’t you going a little bit too far already? If your dad finds out he will kill me”

“Oh please, I’m a grown up already. I can choose what to do with my life and with who I want to spend it” smiles softly

kisses the hand “Are you sure you want this? Maybe-”

“Enough of the maybes or buts, I like you, you like me. Let’s go with that and whatever happens we are going to get through it _together._ Okay?”

“You are the boss” he says in rendition before grabbing the boy by the chin and pressing their lips together, the kiss is softer this time, sweeter.

He manages to move Sehun's body enough for him to lay in bed now and he gets slowly on top of him, separating to appreciate the other’s beauty “Hey, where did you get all of this?” he says pointing to the piece of clothing

“I noticed that you gave it a second look to _that_ store when we went to the mall and I thought why not? So I went back when you weren’t here and I bought it” smiles

“So… you bought all of this for me?” smirks

“Don’t feel too special I also look amazing on it”

chuckles and gives him another kiss “You sure do baby, you sure do”

“I also broke the rules, aren’t you gonna do something about that?” he teases

"Oh I'm definitely gonna do something about that but I don't know if you'll be able to follow instructions"

"Well do less talking and more action"

raises an eyebrow with a smile "Your wish is my command" he says and kisses him one more time.

Maybe he should listen to his heart more often.


End file.
